My Heart Will Go On
by innocent-black-kitten
Summary: Misto and Victoria become mates and something goes horribly wrong...


My Heart Will Go On. By Desiderata  
  
"Okay Misto this is getting annoying! Where are you taking me?" Victoria giggled as she tried to tug off her blindfold that was enchanted so that only Misto could remove it. Misto giggled back without an answer and led her around a corner to his favourite romantic spot far away from the hustle and bustle of the junkyard. He carried her on top of a wooden fence that had a breathtakingly beautiful view of the stars. He removed her blindfold with a snap of his fingers and she wiped her eyes before gasping.  
  
"Oh My Gosh! Misto this is beautiful!" she smiled at him and kissed him gently. He blushed and looked back the sky.  
  
"That's not it" he whispered and extended his paw and a bright purple ball of energy formed there and he threw it up at the sky. It seemed to disappear and you would assume that what ever Misto was trying to do didn't work but then the stars started moving and spelled out 'Victoria will you be my mate?' in neat curvy printing. Victoria gasped and nodded at Misto and kissed him passionately. They nuzzled and headed back to Misto's place.  
  
The next morning the new couple woke up in each other's arms and decided to spread the happy news to the other Jellicles but when they entered the junkyard it was completely deserted. They shrugged and laid down on the Old Ford to chat and lounge on the nice summer day.  
  
About a ½ hour later Misto sniffed the air uneasily and hissed "MACAVITY!" Victoria screeched looked around terrified. The Napoleon of crime slunk out of the shadows and grinned slyly at the couple. Misto stood protectively in front of his mate and Macavity chuckled evilly.  
  
"How cute the magician and the tribes little princess well I hate to break up the little love fest but where's Munkustrap?" Macavity mocked innocently. Misto growled  
  
"He's not here" Macavity glared at Misto  
  
"You lie. very well" Macavity snapped his fingers lazily and a huge snarling pollicle came running at Victoria. He pinned her against the wall with a sickening crack.  
  
"NO!" Misto yelled and ran at the pollicle. He jumped on the dog and scratched his nose. The dog yelped with pain and started shaking his head violently to get Misto off. He succeeded and Misto was airborne and smacked against the wall with a nauseating thud. Victoria was crying now and shook with fear as the pollicle turned on her again. It bared its teeth and ran. Misto, shaking his head from the impact quickly realized what was going on and sprung off with all his might from his hind legs toward the pollicle. The pollicle's teeth clamped around Misto's body and sank in deep. The dog dropped Misto immediately when Macavity called him off and they both disappeared as Victoria ran to Misto's beaten and bloody body.  
  
"Misto. speak to me.." her eyes were filled with tears and she slowly turned Misto over to get a better look at the damage. He had big punctures down his front and some were torn without a doubt from when he was dropped. Misto grimaced and stroked Victoria's cheek.  
  
"I love you,." he whispered so faintly Victoria almost couldn't hear him. His eyes then closed and he was still. Victoria led her hand to cup her face as she sobbed. She curled up with his body, his still warm blood mangled with her white fur. Even though she wasn't tired she fell into a restless sleep.  
  
"Vicky! Wake Up! What happened?" Victoria opened her heavy eyes and tried to focus on the female voice that was calling her name. It was Etcetera her sister. Victoria looked around and saw Munkustrap taking care of Misto's lifeless body.  
  
"Macavity came and Misto gave himself to save my life," whispered Victoria tears rushing down her cheeks. "We were newly mates too!" she screeched and Etcetera picked her up and cuddled her, stroking her head comfortingly. "Shh its okay we'll get everything fixed" Etcetera whispered in Vic's ear. This made her pull away and glare at Etcetera in surprise.  
  
"Everything will be okay?!? Nothing will ever be okay again! I am nothing with out him! Just a shell just.." Victoria broke off her yelling and ran as fast as she could away from the junkyard and into the woods. She collapsed in a bed of dandelions and sobbed silently. She beat her fist forcefully again the soft forest floor and wailed with despair.  
  
A little while later, Tantomile approached Victoria and sat down beside her. Victoria sat up and gazed blurry eyed at Tantomile.  
  
"Hello Victoria why are you sad?" Tantomile asked in her eerie high voice. Victoria wiped the tears from her face and rolled over in the flowers.  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind" Victoria tried to not take out her sorrow and anger on Tantomile and tried to be as polite as possible.  
  
"But there is reason to celebrate." Tantomile pointed to Victoria's stomach and gave her a mysterious smile before disappearing into thin air.  
  
Victoria gasped and ran towards Jellylorum who she could see from the woods was heading into her hospital as she called it, which was really a big shipping crate, lined with pillows.  
  
"Jelly! Help!" Jelly looked around to see where the cry for help was coming from and was almost upended by a speeding Victoria.  
  
"My goodness dear what ever is the problem?" Victoria tried to reply and catch her breath.  
  
"I. think.I.might... be expecting" Jelly gasped and led her inside the hospital and started sniffing her all over.  
  
"Yes you are correct you are mothering kittens but who is the father?" Jelly gave her a disapproving glance.  
  
"Its Misto. just before he die." Victoria sniffed and covered her face. Jelly sighed.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry Victoria but it looks like you are going to be a single mother." Victoria nodded and after receiving her due date quickly left the hospital.  
  
Victoria headed over to the Old Ford where Bombalurina was sitting and laid down beside her.  
  
"Hey kit what's wrong it looks like you have been crying" Bombalurina asked looking concerned. Just then Munkustrap stepped into the middle of the junkyard and rang his little cowbell to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Hear Ye Hear Ye" he called out  
  
"Munkustrap wrong century get to the point!" yelled Alonzo over everyone's giggles. Munkustrap glared at him and turned back to the Tribe.  
  
"We are very sad to announce that the Tribes conjurer, and Victoria's new mate, Mistoffelees has passed away at the paws of Macavity" Munkustrap quickly left and a hushed silence fell over the Tribe before Exotica spoke out.  
  
"Oh My Gosh Victoria! I'm so sorry!" Victoria smiled weakly at Exotica and lowered her head onto her paws. Many of the cats came up to her to offer condolences for the loss of her mate, shaking paws and offering words of comfort. Not a lot of them knew what to say, Misto had been the Tribes shy and friendly cat that everyone loved and respected deeply. His loss would be a milestone in sorrow for the Jellicle Tribe.  
  
"But I am also expecting his kittens!" Victoria announced happily to the crowd. They all cheered and shook her paw with more spunk this time.  
  
That night Victoria headed to her best friend, Jemima's place to stay the night. Jemima had invited her to stay with her until she felt a little better.  
  
The next few weeks went very slow and Victoria felt it the hardest thing in the world to realize that Misto was never going to jump in front of her one-day and say it was all a joke. She was approaching the end of her pregnancy and everyone was helping her immensely.  
  
Three days after her due date Victoria sat in the Jellicle Tribes hospital and prepared to give birth to kittens. Many cats were there including Demeter, Victoria's mother, Jellylorum who was delivering the kittens, Victoria's three sisters Electra, Etcetera, and Exotica and also Jemima her best friend who was kneeling at her side holding her paw tightly in her grasp. Victoria screamed and out came two bloody bundles. She screamed again and out came one more into Jellylorum's awaiting paws.  
  
"Okay dear that's them all" Jelly said happily. Victoria started licking her kittens and held them up to get a better look at them. One was all white the spitting image of her mother except with Misto's smoky blue eyes, a female, another was a fiery red with gold streaks, a boy Victoria looked at Demeter her mother and smiled sadly. This kitten had inherited its grandfather, Macavity's fur. The last kitten was all black with a black nose and bright shimmering green eyes, a female. Victoria smiled as names for the kittens popped in her head.  
  
"Phoenix" Victoria said and licked the head of the red kitten. "Desmondona" Victoria licked the black kitten "and Adelaide" Victoria licked the last and youngest white kitten.  
  
The cats left the hospital to leave the new mother and kittens to spend there first night together alone. Victoria sighed as images of her love Misto floated through her mind. Still vibrant and colourful. Victoria laid back and let her kitten suckle on her as she remembered a beautiful song her owner used to play on her C.D player all the time. Victoria felt it described what she felt perfectly and she had to sing it out loud in a soft and clear voice.  
  
Every night in my dreams  
  
I see you, I feel you, That is how I know you go on  
  
Far across the distance And spaces between us You have come to show you go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart  
  
And my heart will go on and on  
  
Victoria closed her eyes slowly and let dream and sleep over come her as she continued her song.  
  
Love can touch us one time And last for a lifetime And never let go till we're one  
  
Love was when I loved you One true time I hold to In my life we'll always go on  
  
Near, far, wherever you are I believe that the heart does go on Once more you open the door And you're here in my heart And my heart will go on and on  
  
There is some love that will not go away  
  
Victoria drifted into sleep, as the light breeze seemed to finish the song for her.  
  
You're here, there's nothing I fear, And I know that my heart will go on We'll stay forever this way You are safe in my heart And my heart will go on and on  
  
"I will always love you Misto and I know my heart will go on as long as I live" Victoria whispered faintly as sleep claimed her and she spoke no more.  
  
~*~The End~*~ 


End file.
